


Grabbing His Shirt Tail

by Vera_lemur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Fill in the characters, Interpretive work, Moral Ambiguity, No really i want you to tell me who you thought of when you read this, Other, Unidentified Narrator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_lemur/pseuds/Vera_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grabbing his shirt tail as he got ready for work this morning probably wasn't the smoothest move you could have ever done, but it's too late to take it back now.</p><p>Interpretive work that leaves you to draw your own conclusions. Please tell me what you envisioned while reading my vague little piece. Rated for implied sexual relationship between an adult and one significantly younger than him (but never told exactly how much)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grabbing His Shirt Tail

You look down at your traitor hand with it's hold on the end of his shirt. Not cool, not adult, and for a moment you worry that you've just messed up or something, reminded him how much older than you he is and that he really actually shouldn't be doing this with you, but you insisted anyways and his morals are just loose enough to give in to you. Not that you're playing fair on the insisting front to begin with. You're completely aware of how much he wants you and you use it to your advantage.

Too late to let your hand drop, he's already pulled at the end of his tether. He turns to look first at you, then at your hand and back again, his silence and expression enough to ask the question of what it is that you think you're doing here and what is it going to take for you to release him because he's a grown man that does actually have responsibilities thank you very much. The kind of put upon expression of a parent indulging a mildly spoiled child. Definitely not the right move.

"I want you to kiss me again." You work very hard to sound determined, assured of yourself, it's bad enough that you're sitting on his bed with nothing really to do while he goes about the task of getting ready for the day. All you need in the morning is a change of clothes, a place to wash up and to do your hair, you feel childish.

He turns to you fully, taking the wrist of your traitor hand in his hand and pulling it off his shirt, he hasn't put on his slacks yet, and you'd grabbed the bottom of his dress shirt, and the wrinkles from your death grip will be hidden under his waistline. Your mark of shame.

His hand his large and warm on your wrist, his hold firm and tender as he brings his thumb up from your wrist to massage gently at the palm of your hand. Broad swipes from side to side, so simple but it feels like electricity, suddenly all that hippie new ager talk about a chakra point in your hand doesn't seem so silly. You should probably read up on that stuff, if just touching in the right place can make something so simple feel so big.

He lets his hand slide up your wrist to your own hand, still letting his thumb dance along your palm and fingers, he leans down and kisses you with the kind of slow burning passion you in your youth cannot attain easily and it just stokes your fires in ways that he doesn't have time for. His other hand digs it's way though your hair and the heel of his palm rests on the outer shell of your ear. His fingers reach most of the way around the back of your head and again you're brought to the reality of not only how much older he is than you are, but how much bigger he is. This is a man that has hit all of his growth spurts and lived long enough to work himself into a relatively easily maintained physical fitness. He knows how to eat well while still eating what he likes, he has a job, his own place, he's finished all of his schooling, and he's just old enough that he's starting to get lines around his eyes that you can tell he's trying to pretend don't exist.

None of these things apply to you. You feel so immature which isn't sexy, but you push that aside and try just to revel in his easy confidence (the kind you only get from years of experience) that he touches you with, which is.

The first time you finally convinced him to sleep with you he already knew all the ways to touch you. He'd had the experience to know how to read you like a book and work you through all your inexperience. It wasn't your intention to fall for an older man, least of all the one currently leaning you back down onto the bed, but you can hardly think of a reason to complain.

"Stay here." He says in his deep voice as he kisses you once more, "I have to get ready for work."

"But, Daddy." You tease, "I wanted to play." You stay where he's put you anyways. From this angle you can almost ignore the way he slips the ring on his left hand, and from this angle you can't see the family photo on the nightstand.

Maybe one reason.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the format of this. It starts out very up front about the fact that the narrator is significantly younger than the man in the scene, we don't even define if the narrator is a female or male so the extent of the controversy of the piece is left up to the imagination of the reader. We delve into the motivations of the younger participant, the tug of war between liking the man's age, and hating their own immaturity. It is stated plainly that there is no small degree of coercion on the part of the younger narrator to keep the older male from doing a moral rabbit-ing act, and then to top it all off it is implied that the man has a family and possibly a wife.
> 
> The status of the alive-ness of said wife, whether they are together, if the ring he is putting on is in fact a wedding ring or something else, or if the family photo mentioned is relating to his siblings and parents not a family he has started of his own are all things that do not immediately ring with the reader's assumptions, but they are questions that can be perused to the hearts' content.
> 
> Obviously the piece is meant to be VERY open to interpretation but I had Homestuck on the brain when I wrote it, so it shall be tagged thusly. I don't want to say who exactly I had in mind when I wrote this because honestly it switched around even in the process of writing it. Not just the identity of the narrator, who could be just about anyone, but also the identity of the older male. The assumptions of who is the narrator and who is the man in the piece are two things I would be VERY interested in knowing, so please, if you only have ten seconds, just use them to tell me who you think are the two in the piece.


End file.
